Digital images are ubiquitous, and can be captured by digital cameras, cellular telephones, video cameras, and many different devices. Many of the images may be shot in low light conditions, or may have portions of the image that are underexposed. In many cases, common noise suppression algorithms may cause repeating blotch patterns to be generated in the low light areas.